


To Her Rescue

by FrivolousWriter



Series: A/B/O fics by Jeanelle [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousWriter/pseuds/FrivolousWriter
Summary: A certain doe-eyed Omega needs saving. A certain silver haired, blue-eyed Alpha comes to her rescue.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: A/B/O fics by Jeanelle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592536
Comments: 17
Kudos: 165





	To Her Rescue

Andy woke up feeling sweaty and uncomfortable. Pushing away the covers with a grunt, she immediately reached for her suppressants to help her during her heat. She and Nate may be back together again after almost five months since that fight before she left for Paris with Miranda, but that didn’t mean she's going to let him near her when it comes to her heat. The only reason he’s back in New York was that the job he got in Boston didn't work out after three months and the reason he was staying at Andy’s apartment was he didn’t have anywhere else to stay. Doug shares an apartment with two other guys from work, and Lily was the same. So it left Andy to let him in because even before they were romantically involved with each other, they were friends first.

So she let him in. And when he asked for a second chance, she agreed even though she’s hesitant because she’s still in pain because of the rejection she received back in Paris. But just because they’re back together again doesn’t mean they share the same bed. Luckily, she found an apartment with two bedrooms but the cost of the rent was just the same as the one she and Nate used to live in but in a much better shape. The only reason she was able to afford the apartment in the first place was that she’s been doing some freelancing with Miranda’s approval. On top of that she was promoted as First Assistant when Emily was promoted to the Art Department. So even though Nate doesn’t get paid as much as Andy does, she doesn't mind paying the rent on her own.

Feeling the suppressant starting to work, she slowly stood up from the bed to get herself to shower. What she hates most about her heat was that she sweats profusely no matter how cold the temperature. Cringing at herself, she started towards the connecting bathroom only to stop halfway when she heard voices coming from the living room.

“What the hell?” she muttered to herself then headed towards the closed bedroom door. She already asked Nate to stay away from the apartment for at least a few days because her heat was coming, which he already agreed to and said that a friend offered his place for him to stay for the meantime. So what the hell is he doing back in her apartment?

As Andy pressed her ear against the door to listen to whoever is outside her room, her heart started beating wildly. She has a bad feeling about it and she doesn't know why. The living room was not that far from the bedroom so she can clearly hear the people talking outside. One of them was obviously Nate, then she heard two other male voices that she didn't recognize followed by loud guffaws coming from two other more. There are a total of five men in her living room including Nate. When the laughs died down, the next uttered words terrified Andy straight to her core.

With hand shaking, Andy reached for her phone then slowly crept towards the bathroom. Once inside, she made sure to lock both doors, from her room then Nate’s, then turned the shower on. It doesn’t matter if those men knew she’s awake. What matters to her now is that she needs help.

With trembling hands, she dialed Emily's number.

* * *

“Miranda Priestly’s office,” Emily greeted the caller in a bored tone, not even bothering to know who was calling because she’s utterly busy. Since Andy Sachs is in her heat, she’s out of the office for a couple of days. And since she’s the next person Miranda trusts, she’s left to man Andy’s desk while she’s gone.

“E-Emily? It’s me, Andy.”

The slight tremble in Andy’s voice made Emily sit up, blue eyes immediately flashing with worry.

“Andy? What is it? What’s wrong?” Since Andy gave her those dresses from Paris since she wasn’t able to go because of some stupid cab driver who had hit her when she was rushing towards Runway from her errand at Hermes, she and the doe eyed woman became somewhat friends. And being an omega herself, she immediately knows there’s something wrong.

Emily almost dropped her phone when Andy told her what she had overheard.

“He did what?!”

The noise coming from outside her office then hearing Andréa’s name made Miranda snap her head up with her eyebrows furrowed with worry after seeing the worried look Emily was sporting. The brunette omega was out of the office for a couple of days since she’s going into heat. And seeing Emily’s expression change from worry to outright rage she knew right there and then that something was wrong with Andréa.

“I don't know what to do, Em. I'm on my way into heat and his alpha friends from work are here and I overheard that they wanted me as payment from his debts,” Andy sobbed as she hugged her body tight, the water coming from the shower is the only thing keeping her safe from being overheard by Nate and his friends.

Emily was about to spat out a litany of curses when her phone was snatched from her hand. She immediately kept her mouth shut when she saw it was Miranda.

“Andréa, where are you?” Miranda asked with no room for discussion. It broke her heart when she heard the omega sobbed.

“In the bathroom. I had to turn the shower on so they couldn’t hear me,” Andy sniffled.

Miranda reached for her coat and bag when Emily held them out to her. “We’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Stay where you are. We’re coming for you, okay?” She took a deep breath then added softly, “I’m coming for you.” Miranda held the mobile tightly as she heard Andréa’s whimpered response. “Stay on the line with Emily, alright? We’re leaving now.” Passing the mobile back to Emily she tilted her head towards the second assistant whom she still calls Emily to follow her. “Cancel my appointments for today and tell Jocelyn we’re moving the run-through at 10 am tomorrow. Call Donatella and tell her I won’t be able to meet her for dinner this evening. Then call my ex-husband and tell him to make sure he’s going to pick up the girls from Dalton on time this afternoon and not a second later. And call my housekeeper and tell her to get my guest bedroom ready. That’s all.”

The second assistant, Agatha, stared after Miranda as she stopped writing down the last order. “D-did she just…?”

“Just do your bloody job,” Emily hissed as she followed Miranda inside the elevator, Nigel not too far behind them with the same worried look on his face after Emily called him and told a rundown of the situation.

It’s a rare occurrence for them to share the same elevator car with the Devil in Prada, only Andy Sachs has the privilege with that, but they're on a rescue mission. They all know how vulnerable an omega is especially when they are in heat. Andy has been a special part of Runway, even Irv thinks so, that’s why they didn't hesitate to come to the woman’s rescue especially in times like these. They know all Hell will break loose if a single hair was harmed in Andy’s head.

As Emily stayed with Andy on the line, Nigel silently took Miranda’s tensed form as the silver-haired alpha was busy typing something on her own phone. Once they reached the lobby there were a couple of men wearing dark suits waiting for them.

_Uh-oh. Alpha superior coming through,_ Nigel thought to himself as the group of men followed them towards the awaiting town car. He knows something happened between Andy and Miranda back in Paris, one of which was Andy almost walking away from Miranda during that last few days of fashion week after that whole James Holt fiasco with Irv and Jacqueline Follet. Whatever the reason was, only Miranda and Andy knew.

Nigel and Emily can only look at each other when Miranda snatched Emily’s phone once again to talk to Andy. Neither of them said anything as the silver-haired alpha talked softly on the phone, a tone they all know that’s reserved only for her darling twins.

The tension inside the car was so thick a knife could slice through it. And no matter how softly Miranda was talking to Andy on the phone, the tension coming from the woman was so intense even Roy was getting uncomfortable. Once they reached Andy’s apartment building, Emily opened her purse to snatch Andy’s spare keys then gave it to Nigel. Andy has a habit of losing her keys, even the key to Miranda’s townhouse, that’s why she always hides a spare in her desk and only Emily knows about it.

Led by two men in dark suits, Miranda stepped into the building like she owns it, Nigel and Emily two steps behind her, and three other men following behind them. Upon reaching Andy’s apartment door, Miranda alerted Andy that they’re already there then hung up as Nigel opened the door then the men in suits burst into the room, startling the guys busy exchanging inappropriate jokes in the living room, the four of them already not wearing any shirts and the strong scent of alpha pheromones was all over the place, making Emily and Nigel scrunch their faces with disgust whilst Miranda remain unaffected.

“What the hell, lady?! What the fuck are you doing here?!” a man in unruly brunette curls cried in outrage, the only one who still has a top on. The other four guys tried to step up but they were held down by the men in suits.

“Nate,” Emily muttered under her breath that didn’t go unheard by Miranda.

With a disgusted sniff followed by a sneer towards the boy, Miranda headed straight towards Andréa’s room. But before she could knock on a door she guessed as Andréa’s, the door burst open and the editor was holding a crying and trembling omega, the scent of fear coming from the woman was so strong all Miranda could do was hold her tight.

“Shh. I’m here, darling. I’m here. You’re safe,” Miranda consoled the woman the same time she let out calming pheromones. Turning her head, she gestured Nigel and Emily to come over. “Get Andréa a warm coat and gather some change of clothes and toiletries. We’ll wait for you in the car.”

Emily immediately went to the coat rack by the door and grabbed the warmest one she saw, she also made sure it was Andy’s, and wrapped it around the still trembling omega. As she followed Nigel inside Andy’s room, Miranda led the omega towards the door. Nate’s outraged voice stopped them halfway.

“Andy! What are you doing?! You can’t go out like that! You’re in heat!”

If Miranda wasn’t holding Andréa in her arms she might've slapped the boy across the face for his audacity. So she settled with a threatening snarl with her signature ice-cold glare that made him take a couple of steps back. Good.

“Yet here you are with a couple of strangers when you very much know she’s in heat. And how dare you use Andréa like that to pay for your debts? Isn’t it enough that she pays the rent here on her own while you use the spare room rent-free? Now you decided to take advantage of her heat so she won’t have any say about what is going to happen to her? That she has no time nor doesn’t have the right sense of mind to object? That you will let these neanderthals use and abuse her so that you're clear of what you owed to them? For a beta, you are disappointingly disgusting.”

All Nate could do was stand there and wished the floor would just swallow him whole. He didn't mean for this to happen. He didn’t mean to use Andy as payment for his debts. He's just so out of options and he’s desperate. He doesn’t have any choice.

Miranda pointed her index finger towards Nate, all of them can feel her rage that even the men in suits cowered slightly. “Listen to me, Nathaniel, and listen closely. You will leave this place with _only_ your belongings and swear that you will never, and I mean _never,_ speak to Andréa ever again. And if you decided to even approach her, I promise you I _will_ find out about it, you will be very, very sorry. Trust me, even the Devil himself will go running the other way just to stay clear away from my wrath. _Am I understood?_ ” As she spoke that last statement, her ice-blue eyes met each and every single eye of the men in front of her to make her point across.

Even these men who call themselves alphas bowed their heads with their tails tucked between their legs in fear.

“Yes, Miranda.”

With a stiff nod, Miranda once again led Andréa towards the door, frowning when she felt the omega stop her from taking a step forward. “Andréa?”

Nate felt a sliver of hope, but it was completely snuffed out when he saw the pain and disappointment in Andy’s eyes.

“I hate you,” Andy muttered.

The words were not directed towards her but Miranda can feel the resentment underneath those words. “Come along, darling,” she said softly, guiding the woman out of the door with Nigel and Emily not far behind them.


End file.
